The Demon Of Inkwell Realm
by JeanaStar
Summary: Devil has long since escaped his past, or at least he thought he had. But now a threat overcomes his old home in Infernal Realm, and he must decide on whether to take back his birthright. AU story. DevilDice, OC ships. Full summary in story.


**Hey, so this fic is the official story to my askblog Ask Inkwell's Devil, which I run on Cuphead Amino. You can also find it on tumblr, but it updates there slower, and I have yet to post everything to the site. The story will be told differently, and things are even being added in (that may or may not be added into the ask series). This is due to the askers not being part of the fiction world.**

**Summary : Devil has long since escaped his past, or at least he thought he had. But now, a threat overcomes his old home in Infernal Realm, and he must decide on whether to take back his birthright.**

**Dice didn't exactly have an easy time living in Dreamtale Realm, and being Devil's right hand man may be hard work, but it's much better than fighting his monstrous past.**

**Elder Kettle wants nothing more than protect his grandsons, but that's pretty difficult when the cup twins keep ending up in difficult situations. Now they seemed to have gotten in a predicament that's harder than they can chew.**

**The three must now band together, taking risks and turns that may either change things for the better or worse.**

**Tags : DevilDice, OCs, OC shipping, au, Cuphead AU, Alderian Realms AU, realms, Alderia, past abuse mentions, evil vs neutral, more tags will be added as the story progresses.**

**Alright, now -**

** Please enjoy :)**

* * *

Welcome to a world full of realms and multiple universes. Come right on in, don't be shy now. There is magic, portals, and all types of creatures to see and experience.

Come start your journey.

A life full of wonder and mystery awaits you in the world of Alderia.

~Inkwell Isle 1~

Inkwell Realm was known for its townspeople's friendliness and the Isles boisterous claim of being "The best attraction spot of all of Alderia!" While a number of tourists thought this true, many others thought the Isles were stellar, yet lacking of activities. Still, the residents of Inkwell loved their home, and showed it proudly.

The bustle of townsfolk filled the air, and Elder Kettle hummed, fondness over the place and people he held dear. He stepped aside as two children ran past him, shouting their apologies. The old man chuckled, continuing on to his destination.

Soon enough, Elder Kettle found his way into the forest. He avoided the dirt road, knowing it was best to steer clear from the Entrance Gates for the time being. While he did have business to attend to in Cloudstay, there was something he needed to take care of first.

Finally finding a clearing, the kettle made his way over to a lone figure.

"Devil." The demon turned.

"Elder?"

"I thought you would be here. Sit down for a moment." Devil frowned.

"Sir, I promise you I have not gone near your grandsons - "

"That's not what this is about. Please sit down." Devil sighed, knowing when to listen to the old guy.

"Alright, Elder. Why did you come find me?" Elder Kettle sat before the younger, setting his cane next to him on the grass.

"There's something going on in Infernal." Devil's ears twitched, a scowl morphing onto his face.

"And that concerns me how?"

"Devil, Infernal Realm is your birthplace. And considering you are a demon - a high ranking one, at that - I thought it best to consult you on the matter."

"Sir, I may be considered "high rank", but that doesn't mean anything to me. That Realm could rot to Hell for all I care."

"Devil, I'd be careful of the things I say if I were you."

"Am I not the only demon living in Inkswell? No one important is gonna hear me."

"Word still travels, young man. And anyone could be listening. You don't know what will end up reaching the current ruler's ears."

"..."

"As I said, please be careful with what you say."

"I didn't come here for a _lecture, _old man. You are trying my patience."

"And _you _are being rude."

"Get to the point so I can go back to relaxing."

"You were doing the opposite of relaxing. This isn't where you come to wind down. You come here to brood."

"Just make your point already." Elder Kettle sighed, shaking his head.

"Alright. Listen closely. The information I am about to tell you cannot be shared with anyone."

Devil glanced away a moment, yelping a bit when the kitchen accessory grabbed his chin, forcing him to look him in the eye.

"Not _anyone_, Devil. That means no telling King Dice."

Devil blinked before slapping the Elder's hand away.

"Just who do you think you are?"

"I am your elder. Who do _you _think you are to talk back to me?"

Devil chewed at the inside of his cheek, annoyance clouding his mind. There were a number of ways he could answer that.

But none of the answers were things he'd be comfortable saying.

Besides, his response wouldn't matter. Not only was Elder Kettle right, but he also knew that the tea kettle was aware of what he'd say.

Devil huffed, keeping his gaze on the older one so as not to be forced to look forward once more.

"Fine. Not telling anyone, not even Dice."

"Good."

"He'll know I'm hiding something, though."

"It is best to keep him out of the loop."

"And why is that?"

"I know you want him out of harm's way." The demon flinched.

"Eh - I - "

"Don't even try to say that you don't care. You do."

"...Look. Whether I care or not isn't your business - "

"You are changing the subject."

"Uggggh _fine_. You're the one who decided to say that I care about others, but whatever!"

"You needed a reason to listen. I gave you one."

"Hmph."

"Now allow me to tell you of the issue going on in Infernal. It is rather intense, so steel yourself."

Devil frowned again, shifting in his spot on the ground.

He didn't want to have this conversation. He didn't want to hear of whatever was going on in Infernal Realm.

And he especially didn't want to hear about _him _and how he was probably terrorizing the place.

But Elder Kettle didn't give him much of a choice.

* * *

Now, remember dear readers, this is an au! Things are definitely not gonna align with the original game. If you don't like that, than you may not want to read. See ya in the next part!


End file.
